Marcus McCloud
Marcus McCloud (born Star McCloud) is the son of Fox McCloud and Krystal. He is half-Cerinian and half-Cornerian, the first known hybrid of these two races. He was concieved in the aftermath of the events following Star Fox Command and made his first appearance in Kit's stories in Reflections of a New Generation. When he first appeared in the story, he was an apparent orphan, his parents lost and presumed dead after an attack by Dr. Andross Oikonny when Marcus was just a child. Following this, Marcus spent several years living with Peppy Hare, the only other survivor of the attack. After Peppy passed on from old age, Marcus moved in with William "Bill" Grey as a roommate. During this time, Marcus formed a relationship with Crimson O'Donnell, son of Wolf O'Donnell. He also became romantically involved with Violet Lombardi, the daughter of Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe. This relationship was doomed to failiure however, as the two were ultimately incompatible due to differences in their personality. Before they parted ways, however, the two bore a son together. Marcus and Crimson would go on to form a new version of the Star Fox team, their first job being a mission to Sauria to track down a murderer that was wreaking havoc there. The mission proved to be a boon for the young team, as they not only recovered the Great Fox which had also been presumed lost, but they also gained a new team member in the form of Fara Marie Phoenix whom had recently been reanimated from Cryogenic Stasis and treated for grave injuries suffered in Reflections of Fox McCloud. Fara was on Sauria investigating a rash of environmental terrorism acts when she encountered Marcus and Crimson. The two parties eventually discovered that their missions involved the same person (later revealed to be Andrew Oikonny) and joined forces, eventually forcing Andrew to flee Sauria to escape his pursuers. As the new team persued their target, a new romance began to form between Marcus and Fara. The team would then detour to Fichina to respond to an attack on the capitol city by a woman bearing an uncanny resemblance to Marcus' presumed-dead mother. Marcus would eventually confront the woman, who called herself Kursed and was in fact an evil doppleganger of Marcus' mother from an alternate dimension. The two ended up engaged in a fierce, bitter battle, ending when Kursed tricks Marcus into fatally impaling Kursed with her own Cerinian Staff. Marcus then watched Kursed die in his arms, the sight of his mother's doppleganger expiring in his arms leaving the young fox with deep psychological wounds. Afterwards, he would have a vision wherein he would meet the Cerinian Oracle and learn surprising insights about his ancestry and his future. Afterwards, Marcus would change his name from Star to Marcus, in honor of his late Cerinian grandfather. He would then be present on Corneria when Venom launched a devastating assault on the capitol city, using a nuclear bomb to level the city, followed by a ground invasion. Marcus and his team aided in search and rescue efforts, and helped to repel the invasion. Along the way they also recruited new members to bolster the ranks of the Star Fox team, including Theodore Toad, son of Slippy and Amanda Toad. They would later take on a surprising new member; Falco Lombardi, who was thought lost with the other members of the team following Andross' attack years prior. Falco would explain that the Gravity Weapon Andross used had not destroyed them, but instead transported them to an alternate dimension, and that Falco had been the first to test a theoretical method of returning home utilizing a wormhole. In time, the other members of the team would manage to return, leading to a tearful reunion with Marcus and his parents. Rejuvenated and emboldened by the reunion, Marcus and his parents would lead the combined Star Fox team to victory against Andrew's forces. The victory would be short-lived however, as yet another threat originated from Venom in the form of Dash Bowman, who staged a coup d'etat to seize power from Andrew and engage in a military campaign of his own against Corneria, and also sought to ressurect Kursed, making her a key figure in his military force. Marcus would encounter the revived doppleganger twice more, the first time she ambushed the Star Fox team and ordered them executed, though the team managed to escape their would-be killers. The second time Marcus met Kursed, she revealed part of her plans to revive the Cerinian race in the Lylat system and persuaded him to aid her in her goals, while managing to conceal the fact that her plans also involved eliminating the native populations of Corneria and Katina